


poppies and tulips

by cherrycerise



Category: Nation Being Things (Webcomic)
Genre: Basically just Poland's morning routine right now, F/M, Fluff, POV Third Person, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycerise/pseuds/cherrycerise
Summary: Following on from Hungary's confession, him and Poland have organized a date together.
Relationships: Hungary/Poland (Lullindo)
Kudos: 9





	poppies and tulips

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one session and it didn't really take all that much so I'm sorry if it's not good.

Poland woke up, her bedsheet half hanging off the bed since she’d rolled over in her sleep. She got out of her bed and stretched a bit. She trudged down the stairs, still half-asleep, and walked into her kitchen. Looking for something easy to prepare, she put a piece of bread in the toaster and then walked back upstairs to change into day clothes.

As she pulled her pyjama shirt off over her head, she thought of what had happened yesterday. Hungary had confessed his feelings to her, complimenting her and telling her he loved her. She still wasn’t quite set on how she felt about him, but they were great friends and Hungary made her happy as well.

Poland folded her pyjama shirt and put it on her pillow. Stepping out of her pyjama bottoms, she wondered in anticipation how the date they had agreed on today would go, or how it would be different to them just hanging out together as they had before. Well, she guessed Slovakia or Czechia wouldn’t be there, but other than that she didn’t know how a “date” was meant to be different. 

Hungary had hugged her yesterday. As always, he gave wonderful firm hugs, and his head on her shoulder felt reassuring. She wanted more of those hugs, and more of being in Hungary’s sweet arms.

She pulled up a red skirt around her waist and put a medium-length white coat on. She made sure to pin the poppy badge Hungary gave her onto her shirt for the day. Then, she walked downstairs to find the toaster had finished its work. She buttered the toast and took a bite of it. If Hungary were here, he’d have put some Paprika on it, she smiled to herself. 

Poland walked upstairs to her bathroom to brush her teeth, and looked at her face in the mirror. After finishing, she went back to her bed and lay down for a while so that she could be more relaxed. She checked the time, which read 9:48. With Hungary arriving at 10, she decided to fix her bedsheet up and lay down. 

After about 10 minutes, Poland heard her doorbell ring. Rushing to the end of the stairs, she could see Hungary’s dark, styled hair through the frosted window. Poland practically ran down the stairs. Hungary was here for their date, almost right on time.

And she was so excited to see him.


End file.
